shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Clace
Clace is the het ship between Jace Herondale and Clary Fray from the Shadowhunters fandom. Canon Books= City of Bones City of Ashes City of Glass City of Fallen Angels City of Lost Souls City of Heavenly Fire |-|Shadowhunters= Jace and Clary first met outside of Pandemonium, on the night of Clary's eighteenth birthday. He was surprised that she had the sight, as he believed that she was just a mundane. However, he later learned that she was Clary Fairchild and saved her from a demon that had attacked her at her apartment. They were originally a sharp relationship, often teasing and being sarcastic towards another. However, they eventually began to care for one another, especially as Jace volunteered to teach Clary how to be a Shadowhunter. Jace, despite his initial "to love, is to destroy" outlook, began to fall for her. After the pair went on a mission together, and Clary thought that she had killed Jace, she realized her feelings for him. Once back at the institute, Clary kissed him, and the pair began seeing each other romantically. However, the false discovery that they were siblings put a halt in their budding romance. Clary immediately shot down her feelings for Jace, and while she seemingly moved on with Simon, Jace struggled visibly and blamed his lapse of judgment and his love for Clary as more than a sister, on the demon blood he was led to believe he had. When Jace found out from Valentine that they were in fact not siblings, Jace was eager to tell Clary but decided against it when he thought that Clary was happier with Simon. Clary eventually discovered that she wasn't Jace's sister, but nothing changed in their relationship due to her relationship with Simon. Clary's feelings for him, which she'd tried to suppress, were brought to the surface by the Seelie Queen. The Seelie Queen was bored and wanted to make a point to Simon - that Shadowhunters always choose their own kind. She then forced Clary to kiss the one she truly desired, who turned out to be Jace. Simon broke up with her, and Clary distanced herself from Jace. After Clary and Simon had moved on from each other and tensions had died down between the three, Clary and Jace restarted their romance. Clary also saved Jace's life by resurrecting him by compelling a wish from the Angel. Unlike with any of his past flames, Jace chose to take things slow with Clary, not wanting to risk letting Clary see something in him she wouldn't like. Fanon Fans had become conflicted after the end of the first book. Many shipped the two but were "squicked" out by the possible incest. When it was revealed that they weren't related, fans were relieved, even if they didn't necessarily ship the two. On AO3 it is the most written ship for Clary and Jace. It is also the third most written ship in the Shadowhunters (TV) tag, and the second most written in The Shadowhunter Chronicles and The Mortal Instruments tags. Fandom FAN FICTION : :Clary/Jace tag on FanFiction.Net :Jace/Clary tag on FanFiction.Net Gallery Clace_Book_Tarot_Card.jpg|Clace in the books